


Wanna Make Purple?

by Iamthealpha



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hey Picasso I’m sorry my dude, I love jaijin and his works, I love jaijin soooooo much, I’m a virgin who can’t drive, Reader-Insert, be gentle I’m still new to smut, y’all get nasty among the paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthealpha/pseuds/Iamthealpha
Summary: A paint date gets messy.Jaijin calls you baby girl so there’s that.





	Wanna Make Purple?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title has nothing to do with the work other than it’s about paint but it’s from that one icarly scene.I can’t do anything without memeing sorry.
> 
> I recommend Hyuna’s “Babe” for the background music.

“Pink or purple?”.

”I’m partial to blue”.

“It would complement the green well wouldn’t it?”.

“It would bring out the undertones the best,in my opinion”.

“Hm,blue it is”.

You squeeze the tube of sky blue paint onto your palette,heeding the advice of your artistically inclined boyfriend.He turns out to be correct in his assumption that the blue brings out the undertones in the green of your badly drawn pimp car.  
He saunters over to you as you finish painting the blue flames adorning the side of the car.”In all honestly,I would drive it”.You gently set your brush down and punch him in the arm.”Lee Jaijin you’re such an ass!”.He dramatically clutches his upper arm while making a face.”That’s my paint brush arm! You’ll ruin my artistic future she-hulk”.You rise from your chair and play along.”Woe is me!”,you clutch his “paint brush” arm,”I’ve ruined the next Picasso’s chance to change art as we know it!”,Jaijin is barely keeping a straight face at your Oscar worthy performance.”All because”,a sniffle,”of my amazing muscles”.You flex your left arm before letting out a fake sob.He loses it then,his shoulders shake as he barks out a laugh.Its music to your ears,it warms you from head to toe.Jaijin’s laugh and smile was perhaps one of the most precious things in the world.

You suddenly have the urge to kiss him,to capture that beautiful sound from the source.So you do.He is only surprised for a split second before he then takes the lead,cupping your head and devouring your lips.You squeal when he picks you up like you weigh nothing and brings you over to where he was painting.In contrast to his yours is a paint by numbers,beautiful all of them,his use of colors is inspiring.You weren’t but half joking about the Picasso thing.  
He sets you down on one of plastic sheets protecting the floor from paint spills.After settling himself on his forearms,the muscles bulging under his weight deliciously you note,he brings his mouth to your neck.He starts just below your ear,slowly making his way down,stopping to suck a mark on your collar bone.He stops a moment to look you in the eyes and ask if you’re sure.Ever the gentleman,you nod yes.He helps you to undress,only leaving you in your panties before doing the same.He resumes his position on his forearms and gives you another kiss.”I love you you know?”.The tenderness in his voice makes your heart swell.”I’m aware Picasso” you grin.He leaves wet kisses over your chest,stopping to envelop your nipple with his lips.His warm mouth feels amazing as he swirls his tongue around the bud.

You’re a wet,whimpering mess by the time he teasingly trails his fingers over your panties,running one finger along your slit.His growls a “damn” when he shoves his hand down your panties and plunges a finger into you.You raise your body up into his when he adds a second finger.”Like that baby girl?”,the stupid, proud look on his face makes you want to bust his bubble with something sarcastic but you reach your peak before you get the chance to.  
You catch your breath as Jaijin removes his fingers and wipes them on his boxers.You scrunch your nose at him but he shrugs it off,”I’m taking them off anyway”.You can’t argue with that logic.He does as he says and is bare to you.You take him in while he nods for you to do that same.You remove your panties while he reaches to the shelf behind you to get a condom,(why he has them among his paint supplies author can’t answer just safe sex kiddos),suddenly you hear a “shit” and the next moment you’re covered in sky blue paint.

You’re both shocked into silence until Jaijin’s laugh cuts through it.You’re fuming for only a second until you realize you really are wet,naked,and covered in paint.You let out a laugh too,shaking your head and spraying him with paint too.”Hey!” he says between laughs.You sigh and make to get up to wash off the paint but he stops you.”You don’t want to continue?”.You give him a look,”Shouldn’t I go wash this off before it stains?”,He shakes his head no,”It’s washable paint” he says before kissing you.

He gave you washables.The bastard couldn’t even trust you with regular paint.You make a mental reminder to kick his ass later.You focus instead on helping him roll the condom on,you give him a few strokes before he pushes himself into you.You gasp at the stretch as he settles into a steady pace.You throw your head back as you get closer to your peak,his grunts and groans spurring you on.Suddenly he flips you so you’re on top,”My back is hurting sorry baby girl”.You reach down to kiss him,”Age is a bitch Picasso”.You begin to move your hips to a quick pace desperate to reach your peak.

Jaijin settles his hands on your hips as you move,interlocking your hands as he groans when you hit a good spot.Jaijin squeezes your waist when he finally cums,you follow right behind him.You roll off of him and he removes the condom,throwing it into a nearby trash can.  
You both lay next to each other and Jaijin wraps a arm around you pulling you to him.Sweaty and covered in paint you’re quite the pair.He kisses your forehead and cuddles you closer.”I love you baby girl”,”I love you too Jaijin”.You both settle into a comfortable silence until you look up to him,”Fucking washables”.He laughs.


End file.
